Team outcast
by kage-no-asagiri
Summary: Team seven, a legendary team known for producing the strongest of Shinobi. Yet each generation was cursed with betrayal, and death. However this generation of team seven would challenge the status quo, defy the odds, and rewrite history as they over come the challenges of the way of the shinobi, as they become the strongest team seven of all time. Fem Naruto/Sasuke Shino/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all**

**I gave up on the other naruto fic I had as I just didn't have a love for it. So I started fresh. I will keep author's notes at the end of each chapter. I won't really say much in this introduction except that I do not own Naruto or any other anime or video game series I make reference to. The only thing I own is the slight variances in the story I create and or story arcs.**

**Chapter one: A new family.**

October 17th, one week had passed since the day that would forever go down in infamy among the Leaf village. One week ago, a raging disaster struck this village, nearly top toppling the mighty redwood that was the Hidden leaf village. Many had perished during the attack from the nine tailed demon kitsune. The damage to the village itself was light, which was thanks to the quick actions of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The battle that took place was something out of an epic novel. The power of the kitsune was felt for miles. The heat of its chakra, the power of its roar was forever embedded into the minds of those who saw the physical incarnation of nature's wrath. Fortunately the great brilliant man that was Minato triumphed, but not without cost. He had given up his life, and his wife as well to stop the ancient creature. And in doing so they damned their daughter to a life of hardship by sealing the kitsune into her.

The leaf were grieving their loss, tears were cascading like wild rivers, cries echoed out like a dirge. It was a sad day for the usually prosperous village. Even the heavens were aligned with dark angry clouds, that as if sensing the great loss opened up, and shed their own tears. This is what one Anko Mitarashi observed from afar. Perched under a large willow tree she dare not converge with the gathered mass that were saying their goodbyes to the dearly departed.

The newly reinstated Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had long since given his speech and retired to his office. His consoling words were already forgotten. The sun had already began to set, not that she cared, nor did she care about the chilling winds. All she cared about right now was that she was once more alone. Her mother figure was dead, as well as her boyfriend, the young warrior who was Kakashi Hatake had fallen in the attack, honouring his shinobi creed. Call it selfish, but she wished her boyfriend allowed his partner to die in the attack, she didn't want to be alone.

Her arms folded around herself when a shiver ran up her spine. Her clothes were soaking, and clinging to her skin. In the back of her mind her sensei's voice lectured her about staying out of the rain. Kushina, she was a unique woman. One day out of the clear blue she had kicked in Anko's door to her crummy little apartment, dragged her to her house. And proceed to take it upon herself to help take care of the young teenager. When after a month of being forced to live the kushian, and her husband. She had asked why was she helping her. Kushina simply smiled, and told her nobody deserved to be alone. She sighed in memory of the bubbly red-head, she sent a silent prayer to the larger than life woman.

The solid eyed woman had been so engrossed her in her musings she didn't notice the Anbu who approached her, until he was just a couple of feet away.

" Anko Mitarashi, you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately."

" Geeze what does the old geezer want?" she grumbled, annoyed at being disturbed. The Anbu agent unsure of how to respond, used a body flicker jutsu to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

Giving one last look to the freshly dug graves of her departed family, and boyfriend, she made her way to the Hokage's office. Walking through the village, specifically the empty streets was a surreal experience. Even in rain there would usually be a multitude of shops open, people would still be walking around. Some sort of chatter would be carried across the roads from the autumn winds. But there was none of that, the only noise was the howling winds ripping through the village. The Leaf village looked like a ghost town. All it needed was a tumbleweed rolling down the pathway to finish the ensemble.

It didn't take long for the young woman to reach the tower, its large circular shaped stood out like a beacon of hope. The symbol of the leaf displayed proudly quietly reflected that while shaken, the Leaf village would survive. She just wished she could feel some of that strength or feel some of that hope right now. The corridors were empty, her sandals echoing with each step she took. If the village was a ghost town, then this empty abode felt like a haunted house. The walls seemed a bit darker, and more aged.

The floors creaked just that much louder with each step she took. And the stairs that led up to the Hokage' office. They made her shiver, she expected some monster to jump out and try to catch her, and have its way with her.

_Right lay off the horror manga Anko. You are imagining things. _She chided herself, and grinned at her wild imagination.

The actual climb to the Hokage's office felt like it took an eternity, she knew with each step she took, the closer she got to reality setting in. That the person behind the large oak doors that now loomed in front of her was not Minato, but Hiruzen Sarutobi. And any hope that she clung to, any denial that she clenched would be crushed. Finding the courage to open the door, the hinges groaned in protest as the view of the office came into view. Her hope was indeed crushed at seeing the withered frame of the third Hokage donning the red and white robes.

A sob nearly found its way from her lungs, how she kept it in she wasn't sure. But she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't break down, at least not in front of the Hokage. She chanted in her head how she was a kunoichi, and not a helpless civilian. She called upon her conditioning thanks to Orochimaru to hold back her tears.

Apparently she failed miserably because she soon found herself being led into the office by Sarutobi, and into a chair, and had wrapped his robe around her to keep her warm. He didn't say anything, but stayed near her, his eyes reflecting a well of empathy, concern, and sorrow. He allowed her a few minutes to calm herself, and when he did speak he spoke gently to her.

Noticing the two elders, Koharu, and Homura standing to a corner of the room she sobered up. She didn't have much dealing with them, so she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Looking forward, she took a deep breath, and did her best to contain her emotions.

" Thank you sir, but I will dry." She went to hand him his robe back, but he shook his head, telling her to keep it wrapped around her for a bit longer. She was grateful for the warmth, only realising just now how cold she was.

" Sir, why am I here?" she addressed him respectfully, which earned a raised brow from the village leader. " What? No old man? Or you old fart? " he teased, trying his best to alleviate her mood. She chuckled sadly.

" I am not in a joking mood, sorry lord Hokage."

He waved her off, understanding flashing across his wrinkled features. He padded her shoulder before moving to stare out at the window. His focus landing upon the stern face of the Fourth Hokage. If he were a lesser man he would be complaining about how life was unfair. How Minato was too young to die. Sadly, two wars, and hundreds of battles had hardened him to the cruel mistress that was the shinobi lifestyle. His heart ached, and cried out, but his tears had long since dried up.

" How did they die?"

Looking at Anko's reflection, Hiruzen ran a hand across his brow. Anko had never seen the third so quiet, and tired looking. He was slightly hunched over, he had bags under his eyes. And his skin was slightly grey. She wondered when he last slept. Seeing her concerned look he turned and gave her a smile.

" My dear I am fine, you don't need to worry about an old fart like me. As to your question, Minato and Kushina died sealing the nine tailed Kitsune into their daughter. " Giving a curt nod to his former team mates they parted, revealing a small bassinet with an orange wrapped bundle in it.

" This is Naruto, their daughter, and the new container to the kitsune."

Anko couldn't believe what she just heard. She knew of Kushina's jinchuriki status, and was told about and often read about how the tailed beast containers were treated. They were outcasts among their own village, shunned, feared, and hated for what they contained. Some were even abused, and were stereo typed as monsters unfit to live in society.

Kushina, she was one of the lucky ones, her container status was a secret so few knew about it. Sadly she doubted their daughter would get that luxury due to the chaos that occurred a week ago. The infant had a tuft of red hair, and three whisker marks adorning her chubby pink cheeks. The infant opened her eyes revealing almost an otherworldly shade of blue that instantly captured Anko's attention. Those eyes…the cornea was shaped like a kitsune's, and actual shape was similar to Kushina's.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at the infant who stared right back with the most inquisitive look. That was until the infant began scrunching her face up, hands balling into fists, and the loudest cry she had ever heard shook the office. Startled, Anko fell back onto her backside in an un-ladylike manner, the Hokage, and the elders chuckled.

" Seems our little glutton is wanting fed again. Koharu, do you mind feeding her while I talk to Anko-chan please?"

The elder nodded, and actually cracked a smile when she picked up the fussing baby, gently she patted her bottled, and procured a bottle of milk from kami knows where.

" Kami she is as loud as a siren." Anko said, her voice was drowned out from the crying until Koharu plopped the teat into the babe's mouth who began happily eating.

" Yes, I was planning to record her voice and use it for an alarm for if we are ever invaded or an emergency. And she is also the reason why I called you here. With her parents dead, and regretfully her grandparents having to stay away for her own safety, she is an orphan. And I have little options as to what to do with her."

" My elders and I are greatly concerned with how the public will treat her if they find out who, and what she is. Not to mention Minato's enemies as well. It is bad enough we already got someone harping down our necks to surrender her over, and to be trained as a weapon."

" Danzo? I thought that fucker died."

Impressed at her deduction, even if her language was crude. Homura adjusted his glasses." Language young lady. And how do you know who Saru was referring to?"

Scowling at being scolded Anko refrained from telling the elder off. " Because that snake bastard often talked about Danzo, and how the man wanted the title of Hokage. Even going as far as creating a secret organisation, rootbeer? Rooting? Gah I can't remember their name. Anyways I was told he was power hungry, and was a war hawk, he didn't care about the means he used as long as he got what he wanted."

" Root, is his division, and you are right. Our former team mate has already made his point of view clear. While I appreciate him wanting the Leaf to remain strong. Even we cannot condone sacrificing a baby to him. " Hiruzen sighed sadly, recalling a time when he actually could call Danzo a friend, and friendly rival. Regretfully time, war, and kami knows what else had caused the man to change into the cold, decrepit warlord he was now.

" Please tell me you aren't going to give into his demands?" the kunoichi asked, startled, and worried for the future of the infant.

" Girl do you need a hearing aid? Do you think we would have called you here if we acquiesced to his demands?" scolded Homura. Having the decency to feel abashed, a light red tint dusted her cheeks.

"Easy old friend, she like us is stressed right now, there is no need to lecture her. But yes Anko, I already told the council a white lie, they know the Kitsune is defeated. But they don't know how, only we in this room do. But that doesn't mean Danzo won't leak the info out. But knowing him, he will do all that he can to try to claim the child for his own devices."

" So what do you have planned then? Can a clan take her in? Minato did have friends, I am sure people would be willing to if they knew why they were taking her in."

" If we do Anko, we would need to reveal to them her identity. And the power they would garner from Naruto frightens me. Even Inari would get drunk from Naruto's inheritance. No that is not an option, and her grandparents specifically forbade me from letting a clan adopt her. However that is where you come in. I want you to take her in Anko."

"M…me? are you insane? I don't know crap all about babies. Plus the villagers, the council…what will they say if they see me with a child? Plus I only have the one bedroom apartment which is not big enough to raise a baby, I am fourteen years old."

" Anko if I felt you couldn't do this I wouldn't have asked. You are the closest thing Naruto has to family due to your relationship with her parents, and Kakashi. Besides I got the backstory for you all worked out, and Kakashi, had bought a two bedroom apartment with your and his name on the lease. And if you agree you will get paid. All medical subsidies will then be extended to Naruto. My door, and home would always be open. "

" And I know someone who would be happy to help you. She has already been sworn to secrecy, in fact I had to almost physically remove her when I refused to let her adopt Naruto." Hiruzen grumbled while looking like he sucked on a lemon. The demand from the other person who wanted to adopt Naruto was fresh in his mind. As well as her abuse to his walls complimentary of a few thrown kunai.

" And the council?" she asked weakly, she wasn't sure what to do. The news that she was the new owner of an apartment was mind boggling. Why did Kakashi buy it? Was he going to ask her to move in? This discovery was almost too much for her to bear. Sliding the Hokage robe off of her, and setting it on his table, she rubbed her elbows, cursing her sudden weakness. She was Anko Mitarashi, the toughest Kunoichi of her age group. She didn't cry, she made others cry.

" The council doesn't need to know why you have a child, but to be safe as I said I have your backstory planned out. Anko you will be protected as well as Naruto I swear to it. Even if I got to move you into my own damn house. Like Kakashi often said, ' those who break the rules are trash, and those who abandon their friends, and comrades are lower than trash.' I might be Hokage, but I am also your comrade as well."

" And the elders? What do they think? Do they agree?" out of the corner of her eye, she watched Koharu burping Naruto. If she didn't know of the reputation Koharu had, she could have easily mistaken the elderly woman as a kind old grandmother.

" While we fear exactly how you will raise her. We agree with the Hokage. Don't look at us like we have gone insane. We do not place you in the same box as many others because of your past. You are brash, rude, crude, and have the grace of a warthog. The same could be said about Kushina who eventually mellowed out to an extent." The elder, Homura said, his sentence dying off with a cringe.

Anko couldn't help but grin, she could probably figure out why the dinosaur was cringing, Kushina was queen of the pranks six years running. Nobody was safe from her wrath. She did flip the man off when he mentioned her being akin to a warthog. Being told she was similar to her sensei gave her a warm fluttering feeling. Her sensei was the toughest bitch she had ever met. After all the fiery red-head was the only one who had the balls to openly insult Tsunade, and go a round or two with the buxom blonde medic.

" I'll do it." she spoke up, where she got the courage to accept this insane idea of the Hokage's she wasn't sure. Nor was she sure how she even got the words out of her throat, but she did. While her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper, which the Hokage had asked her to repeat herself.

" I will take her in and raise her. Kushina, she was a bitch, and hard ass, I still do not understand why she took me in exactly. Or for what purpose I mean yes she told, me but I am still confused. I owe it to her to make sure her kid is taken care of. She and the Fourth made me a part of their little rag tad bunch. I won't let their daughter get hurt or go to a family who won't give two shits about her."

Anko meant her words, the little girl was her remaining family. Kakashi, she mused while quiet about it, at times hinted at how excited he was about being an older brother. This was the least she could do to honor the people who took her in after she was found abandoned. And something about a clan or person possibly abusing their power of they took her in unsettled her. She knew that Naruto deserved more than being tossed into an orphanage.

" Very well, Anko Mitarashi, I hereby declare that Naruto Uzumaki from this day onward is Naruto Mitarashi, your daughter. I will assign a genin team to go and buy all the things you will need and to get you moved into your new home. "

Anko nodded, but didn't really listen, she to engrossed in the thought that she was now a fourteen year old mom. She mused, wasn't there some sort of show out there about teen moms and all that crap? Kami, she was now a mother. Just over a year ago she was saved, adopted, had a boyfriend, and now a mom. She grumbled.

_I am a mom and I couldn't even enjoy the baby making process, tch fucking hell. Maybe this won't be so bad, I mean the kid is cute._

Giving a soft smile, Ankoslowly reached out, and took the infant from Homura. With a little guidance she was found holding the little girl quite enjoyable. Her smile turned into a full blown grin when Naruto let out a burp, and had discovered her little hand. Her expression she gave was priceless. Perhaps in the darkness that lay ahead there was a silver lining. And maybe, just maybe she could do this.

She spent the next hour or so discussing her back story which she found utterly ridiculous, found out her new address. And learned first-hand just how gross babies could be when an ungodly smell began to drift from Naruto's rear end. She scowled, and gagged when she realised the baby just shat her diaper.

" Welcome to mother hood Anko, good luck." The Hokage chuckled, as he and the elders left her in the office, chuckling.

" Fuck you all, how do you change a diaper, Hokage, Hokage, old man stop help. I don't know how to change a damn diaper."

**Chapter one is done. Its short, and just a prelude really. All author notes I will answer in each corresponding chapter. I will give a brief, I have seen many Kakashi adopted Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. And while I am working on one right now with Jiraiya, and Tsunade. I wanted to try a one with Anko adopting Naruto as a girl.**

**And yes I killed Kakashi, but there is reasons why I swear to it. And I am hoping I can make this fic original. Any ways that is all from me now, chapter two I will get out shortly I hope. Oh also I know my grammar and spelling is worst then a first grade drop out so please don't flame me, I know already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My author notes will be at the end of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, Capcom, snk, or anything other anime or game I may borrow from.**

**Chapter two: Friends, and unwanted guests.**

Six months had passed had passed since the Kitsune attack, and as the Hokage had feared once the sorrow, and pain subsided, a unified anger washed over the villagers like a tsunami. Now the villagers demanded an answer as to how the embodiment of nature's power that was the nine-tails was stopped. Deciding to give a white lie, the Hokage confirmed that Minato had sealed the kitsune into his own child. And the child from the sealing had died with the kitsune. The leaves then grieved over the loss of the child, the gender never once being revealed.

Anko's backstory went as smoothly as it could. When he told her of his idea she nearly skewered him, she told him to go jump off a cliff, and die. And for the last six months she wouldn't talk to him. Not that he could blame her, even he admitted what he had formulated was fucked up. But he had no choice. Anko Mitarashi, on paper was now Anko Hatake, widow of Kakashi Hatake who had bought their condominium to raise their child in.

The pregnancy was kept secret, and Minato had even created a seal to hide her pregnancy. He also on paper officiated the wedding, signed the marriage certificates and everything. Those who were curious seemed content with the sudden appearance of the infant. The whisker marks were kept hidden by a mask, which was a family trait that the Hatake's were old school in wearing shinobi masks. That kept people from seeing the whisker markings on Naruto's cheeks. That left Anko furious at the Hokage though, the story was hitting too close to home, too personal for her liking.

It brought up a plethora of the should of, could of, would of, what ifs. All of them focusing on her, and Kakashi's future. Would he have married or? Did he want to marry her? Did he want to have a kid with her? These were questions that would forever remain unanswered, and haunt her. It also felt like she was betraying her sensei's legacy, because Naruto was now a Hatake on paper, and not Uzumaki. The infamous seal master clan was now gone. At least their name was, she would when Naruto was older would tell her the truth.

Turning over onto her back, she stared up at her ceiling. This last half year had been quite possibly the hardest months that she had ever faced. She read every book she could get her hand on about raising babies, and kids. All of the books had great advice, but no book could truly prepare you for parenthood. The first night had not been bad. She got four hours of sleep, Naruto kept waking up, crying, wanting to be fed, changed, and held. But after two or three days of it, her nerves were shot, and she joined her daughter in their crying bouts.

She would be a liar if she wasn't tempted to hand Naruto back to the Hokage, not because she didn't want the baby. But because she wasn't sure she could handle it. Yet she didn't give up, when Naruto wasn't crying, and just wanted to be held. When those curious blue eyes stared up at Anko, something within her told her it would be okay. Whenever she went into Naruto's room to pick her up.

The infant kicked her little legs in excitement. Call it selfish, but Anko liked to think the girl was excited to see her, the outcast of the village. And when the baby fisted her hands into her clothes, it was those quiet moments that made her realise, that the exhaustion, the panic attacks, the anxiety was all worth it.

Sitting up, and stretching, Anko looked at her reflection in her mirror. She looked like crap, her hair was a mess, deep bags under her eyes. And her skin was pale. She was pretty sure if her friend Kurenai would was here, she would probably say she still looked pretty. That was the type of woman her friend was, always willing to give a compliment. However for six long months she kept herself, and Naruto in isolation. Going out to shop when needed, and that was it.

She was paranoid that someone would figure out who Naruto really was, and would take her away. Anko wasn't sure she could handle that. In the last half year, she had come to fully love the girl as if she were her own daughter. And she would keep it that way until she had to tell Naruto the truth. Leaving her spacious bedroom, she made her way down the hall. She had to admit, Kakashi did good in picking this place out.

It was a two bedroom apartment, but more the size of a condominium. One bathroom, lounge, kitchen, and a nice sized backyard. It had a nice cosy feel to it, which helped Anko settle into it. Opening Naruto's door, the infant thankfully wasn't crying, but was definitely awake. Her room was still boring, it had the cot, a dresser, and plain boring walls. Something Anko had been meaning to correct, she had just been too tired to do anything though.

Walking over to the crib and looking down, Anko took the time to stare at her daughter, who stared right back at her. She had grown considerably in the last six months. Her hair was a wee bit longer, and very soft, and very bright red. That was one thing she couldn't explain to those who managed to ask questions while she went out. Thankfully a beanie covered her hair up.

While she didn't have anything that stood out as far as she knew. The infant was very inquisitive. Every new thing was a discovery, her eyes, they always wandered. Never resting on something for long. And Anko wondered if that was normal, or if the infant knew she was anything but normal. That she had a giant nine tailed kitsune sealed inside of her. Did the kitsune talk to her? Did it influence her in anyway?

She had read as much as she could on jinchuriki, which not surprisingly there wasn't a lot of information out there. And what information she found caused her heart to ache. They were a lonely sot, rarely being accepted by their village, their peers, and having few friends. Most became rogue, and travelled the lands. Some went insane, and sewed chaos anywhere they could. Then there was the very rare ones like Kushina who was able to keep her container status secret and live a normal life.

A loud fart from Naruto caused Anko to grin, then seconds later groan as a foul odor began permeating from the little girl. " Kami, keep blasting the gas from your ass blaster and you will need to marry and Inuzuka. Who's my little stink bomb?" Anko cooed, picked Naruto up, and moved her to the changing table. Changing an infant so far wasn't that hard, yet. She figured once Naruto began squirming more she would no doubt have poo stains all through her house.

" Oh gods above." She cried out, and pulled the top of her shirt over her nose. The gas was also accompanied by the biggest turd Naruto had done to date. " Were you saving that one up? You shit all through your diaper. Good kami girl. I take it back, you won't need to marry an Inuzuka, we will need to worry about you killing someone from asphyxiation."

Naruto cooed, and kicked excitably. Now at six months the baby was more active . She had learned to roll over, which Gave Anko a few grey hairs when she had to catch Naruto when she rolled off her bed. And now she wasn't allowed naked time on the floor, in fear of Naruto pooping, and smearing the poo all over her, and their carpet. And now that she squirmed, Anko wore her fair share of band-aids from stabbing herself with the safety pins used to hold the nappy together.

Dressing her daughter in an orange warm long sleeved shirt, little doggy eared hat with a sweater, she went into her lounge. After the first month, she ended up using a good chunk of her savings on baby food, clothing as kami did Naruto grow. And toys. And now, as she skirmished through her cupboards for something to eat. She realised she was going to have to take missions. That meant she was going to have to speak to the Hokage. That also meant she was going to need to hire a babysitter, possibly one of her friends she had avoided for the last six months. She was just glad the Hokage paid for her utilities as a means of gratitude.

She sighed, and settled on a bowl of cereal. She knew her friends had been snooping around, trying to find her. But she didn't really want to see them. It wasn't because she didn't care about them, but because they would ask questions. Questions would delve up the past, and her tears would begin again. But if she didn't, then she would run out of money because she wouldn't trust strangers to watch her little girl. She refused to use the money she inherited from Kakashi, she saved that for Naruto. And any inheritance from Minato, and kushina would go to Naruto once the truth came out. Until then it was sitting in a trust fund, set up by the Hokage.

Looking out the window, she was glad her home was more isolated, it meant none of her friends came out this way on their way home. But it meant she was lonely. She missed her friends, and wondered if she tried to meet up with them would they be angry? She was faced with a double standard. Did she remain isolated, which would keep Naruto safe? Or socialise, because no doubt one day she would need to socialise Naruto if the girl wanted to have any friends.

Turning around when Naruto began to babble she smiled softly. Such a sweet innocent child who didn't deserve to be punished because of her insecurities. Or punished by the villagers because of what she contained. Thankfully they didn't know she was the new jinchuriki, but they shunned her because of the sins of the father. Sakumo, the notorious shinobi who's power rivalled the sannin, committed suicide and was found dead by the son. The tarnish, and taint he left behind was shouldered by the son, and now the granddaughter.

As she stared at her mask covered daughter. Initially she felt like a guardian, forced to take on the role because nobody else could. But after the first month that feeling changed. And now it bloomed until she truly felt like a mother. She grinned.

" Kami what have you done to me you little brat."

" Aboo"

Anko laughed, and finished her cereal. She was a big girl, the ' bitch' of their group. Yes she shed tears, yes she cried for over a week. And yes she was scared, but Anko Hatake was not a coward. She was going to make sure Naruto inherited the legendary temper the women of her family held. And that started with socialising. Setting her bowl in the sink, Anko went and got dressed for the day.

VVVVV

April was the beginning of warmer weather, but the cold tendrils of winter still kept its chilled grasp on the leaf. Sweaters, long sleeved shirts were still being worn, but beanies were no longer required. The leaf got quite cold in the summer, and experienced a lot of rain from the vast forest and climate.

It was Anko's favourite time of the year, but as she walked through the village her earlier courage had faded. The looks from the people she passed was scathing, her skin crawled, and her eyes bounced around with paranoia. She knew they judged her, and her daughter who was playing with a stuffed wolf in her stroller.

She cursed Orochimaru, it was all due to him why they saw her as scum, even though she had tried to distance herself from them. She had even stopped using the snake contract, and began using a contract that she had found among Kakashi's scrolls. It wasn't as large of a contract as the snakes or known, but the animals she now learned to summon a couple of months ago patrolled the forest around her house. And they were loyal.

The people, they refused to look past her exterior, mind you her slightly crazed antics, and kunai licking actions didn't help much. Hey she enjoyed freaking people out. The sun had long since risen, and Anko would love to enjoy in the bask warmth. But she had a destination to get to. That is if her body didn't freeze up, fear settle inside and she turned around.

With the last turn down the road, she froze, twenty feet in front of her was the home to her best friend. She gulped, feeling it suddenly hard to breathe. A best friend she had avoided for what seemed like forever. Did her friend care? Did she search for her, or ask the Hokage if she was okay? Was her friend mad at her? Like when she was told her back story, and the doubt, confusion, fear, and panic rose up, she felt her anxiety skyrocket.

_I can't do this. I am not ready to see them. Turn around, just turn around now!_

" Anko-chan?"

_Shit_

" Uh…hi Kurenai-chan."

She couldn't avoid the sudden bear hug even if she wanted to. Without speaking, or saying a word, Kurenai who was out in her garden, raced over. And crushed her friend in the biggest hug Anko had received. The ruby eyed woman cried Anko's name like a mantra, causing a few people to stop and stare.

" Uhm, Kure-chan should we go inside? Don't want people thinking we are lesbians."

Her friend blinked, and separated herself. She scowled at Anko's grin. That was the difference between them, their sense of humor. Anko's tended to be perverted if not a little darker then hers. Blushing, because people were definitely staring, a few men were even ogling, she rushed Anko inside, not even seeing the woman pushing the stroller. Kurenai's house was a one bedroom place, nicely scented with flowers in each room.

It hadn't changed she mused, Kurenai had long ago lost her parents, and until she made genin she was a ward of the village. It was through countless missions, and hard work that she got this house right around when Anko arrived from being abandoned by Orochimaru.

_It hasn't changed, she still has that ugly as hell fucking cactus in the corner._

Her musing was cut short by a vicious slap that was so hard her head snapped to the side. Her cheek stung like a sun burn. " I deserve that I guess." She said quietly, completely aware of the heated gaze Kurenai held. The two stood in the living room, the silence that followed her words were deafening. If a pin dropped in the other room it would probably be as loud as thunder.

" You deserve a lot worse for what you did. Do you have any idea what we felt, what I felt or thought? You just vanished without a trace. You had us so blasted worried Anko. I should skin you alive."

" I know okay, I know, I just, I had my reasons okay?" she whimpered, and quietly she pushed the stroller over to the sofa and set down, Not wishing to look at her friend out of shame, she stared at Naruto who began chomping on her plush toy through her mask

. " I had a good reason I swear K-chan. "

" A good reason? It better be a bloody fantastic one. "

" Oh it's a doozy of a whopper, I tell you. I really don't know where to start. So much has happened in the last six months."

Hearing her friend's sorrow, Kurenai's eyes softened, and she sat beside the shorter girl, and wrapped an arm around her.

" The Hokage told us the truth, well part of it at least. I would like to hear it all from you, if that is okay? "

A guttural growl came from the former snake user. Her anger at the Hokage came back. She liked the Hokage, since he was one of the few who accepted her unconditionally. But for him in all his wisdom and glory to create such a story was so, guh she didn't have words to describe how she felt. Anko lowered her gaze, finding the floor suddenly interesting. She wasn't sure how she found the strength to speak, but she did. She spoke softly, her voice at times coming out as barely above a whisper.

And at others she nearly shouted, or she cried as the pain came back tenfold. And with the pain tears came, surprising Kurenai. She didn't speak or interrupt her friend, in fear she would clam up, and stop talking. Or worse, run, and hide again. Instead she hugged her, wiped her tears away. And felt her own annoyance towards their leader double. And when Anko was done, Kurenai kissed her brow tenderly.

She now understood why Anko hid from the world. And not a bone in her body could say that she would have done anything differently. " Stupid girl. You are so stupid."

" Wha?" Anko said, disbelief laced in her voice. " I just cried my heart out, and you call me stupid? I knew it, I should have known ." she made to get up but a firm, but gentle hand on her wrist stopped her. " Silly Anko-chan. I would have helped you, we all would have. You should have seen the Hokage's face when Gai said he was most un-youthful. I hate how Gai shouts out that stuff, but it was quite amusing when he said it to Hiruzen-san."

And a laugh, a deep hearty laugh came from the short haired girl. A well needed belly shaking laugh, she could picture it. Gai yelling out how Hiruzen's flames of youth were dead. The green clad man was loud, annoying, but he was loyal, and a good friend.

" Will they forgive me? "

" Yes, and we need to tell them the truth. They deserve to know and I swear it. We will help you and protect the newest addition to the family. But why the mask? I mean I do understand having to keep your façade up. But inside a house?"

Anko raised a brow, reached out, and pulled Narto's mask down. The ensuing scream had absolutely terrified Kurenai. Never had she heard such a loud wail coming from something so small before. Funny enough, when her friend pulled the infants mask up, she stopped crying.

" See? Most kids want pacifiers, mine a mask. "

Kurenai couldn't help but grin despite her racing heart. It was just so, so weird seeing Anko with a baby. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine this. Her friend could beat up most boys, she made full men cry, and sailors blush. Nothing in her being said she was mother material. But seeing her pick her daughter up, and begin bouncing her on her lap. She couldn't imagine Anko doing anything better, it just seemed to blend.

" I love her hair, its so soft, and cute looking. Just like Kushina's. "

Anko nodded sadly. " Yeah, I am scared Kurenai."

" Of what?" she asked, and without asking took Naruto from Anko. She went to protest, but the ruby eyed girl refused to give the baby back. The infant was just so cute, and the mask made her even more cuter. And she had to admit she wanted to hold the baby.

" Just take her, don't ask or anything, sheesh. I am scared of what am I supposed to tell her when she starts asking questions. How will she react?"

" Well your worries are warranted. But she is six months old, not sixteen. And tell her the truth. It is all you can do. Besides, you are _her_ parent. You are her mom, you are the one who was raising her, but not anymore. I doubt she would throw you away like garbage."

Anko smiled softly, Kurenai, her words were confident. They held no room for indecisiveness, no room to question the what ifs. They reassured her. But then she blinked. " What do you mean I was the one to raise her, and not anymore?"

Kurenai grinned. " If you think I am letting you leave my house, and me not be her aunty. Then you are truly insane. I am not letting this cutie or you show up out of the blue and leave. Not again, you are no alone anymore. But I do got one request."

" Anything." And she meant it, the last six months had been hell. And at times she wasn't sure what to do. She was too angry, and hurt to speak to the Hokage. And while she wasn't mad at him anymore, she still didn't go and see him. That was probably due to guilt, and embarrassment. All she had was time, time to think of the past to think, and question his story. And as she dissected it, looked at her cover story from every angle. She realised the one he forged for her was the most full proof. Any other story would have fallen apart before it even started.

" You're staying for dinner, you and my niece. No if and or butts."

Anko groaned, but the effect was diminished from her smile. It felt good to have a friend back in her life. It also felt nice having a proper conversation for once, talking to a baby all day did get boring. Plus she loved Kurenai's cooking, the woman was a wizard in the kitchen. Where her kitchen well, thank god she knew a couple water jutsu to put out the fires.

VVVVV

One week had passed Since Anko reunited with her best friend who she had avoided for half a year. Anko couldn't help but smile, she had been so worried about her friend judging her that she had pushed her away. She should have trusted her friend more, she wasn't one to judge others until she had all the facts. She had stayed with Kurenai for a few hours, talking, catching, up and watching Kurenai try and kidnap her daughter. Yes her little bundle of energy had captured the taller girl's heart, and she wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Not that Anko was complaining, Kurenai promised she would come around as often as she could, and help her with her daughter. And the woman kept her promise, because she was now invited to a gathering of their friends by the lake. Often before the disaster they would try to catch up on a monthly basis. Everyone knew the reasons besides just wanting to hang out. Getting together reaffirmed them that everyone was alive, and healthy. This gathering made the mother nervous because it would be her first time to it without Kakashi. But now she had to face her friends who were probably angry or upset with her, despite kruenai's reassurance.

In the past she wouldn't have given a thought if she upset someone, that was just the type of girl she was. Chalk it up to her conditioning from Orochimaru, but she didn't care if she upset someone. Kakashi had changed that over time, and as tough an independent as she was. She was always the outcast, everyone knew it, but never said anything. She was the vulgar, rough and tough tomboy that made full men cry. She was the strongest kunoichi of their age group, already she made chunin before any other kunoichi their age.

She rarely socialised before Kakashi, and Kushina came into her life. She kept to herself, locked in her room or taking any mission she could. She also had a darker side to her, one that had her nearly institutionalised. She shivered at the memory of the scars she had caused herself. Staring at herself in the mirror, dressed in her undergarments. Anko couldn't believe the person she used to be, compared to now. The memories of her past life all but seemed like a bad dream. The pain she caused herself, the torment that wracked her soul. All of it was gone. Tears still stemmed, but that was from the loss of her boyfriend, and family.

But even that pain was ebbing away like the morning tide. She could now think of her departed family without bursting into sobs. And it was all thanks to the little minion that was doing the butt shuffle towards her. Turning around, with lightning speed Anko scooped her daughter up, causing the baby to giggle.

" Why you little booger head. Trying to sneak up on mommy all shinobi like eh? " she grinned, and tickled her daughter's foot, earning a squeal from the baby. Anko joined in laughter when her masked daughter opened her mouth and planted a wet sloppy kiss on her mother's cheek.

" I guess we need to go to the gathering eh squirt? It would be rude of us not to show up."

Sitting her daughter down with her stuffed toy, Anko proceeded to get dressed in a pair of shorts, and a a conservative t-shirt. A far cry from her usual provocative garb that flustered men. Taking Naruto into her own room, stared at the boring room. She hadn't gotten around to doing up her room. 

_Something I will need to rectify. Maybe the old gang would like to help._

She dressed Naruto in the brightest pair of orange clothes she had. The top was an orange tank top that was labelled with ' I don't take crap, I make crap' ( many mothers gave her affronted looks for that one) a pair of orange swimming trunks. Her mask, and an orange baby hat with puppy ears dangling on the top. Lately orange was the only color Naruto would wear without screaming her head off, or try and chew up like a dog. Anko in the end was forced to give away anything not orange, and go spend a huge chunk of her savings on new clothes. A savings she was going to need to replenish in the future. That meant taking missions, which meant she was going to need help.

_Well I guess that is partly why I am regaining a social life, I will need my friends help._

Finishing up by grabbing everything she would need, they left the house. The day was a beautiful one, the sun was warm with summer edging on the horizon. A perfect day for a trip at the lake. The streets were crowded, something that made her uncomfortable. The public's perception of her, their harsh looks, and cold words still bugged her. So she decided to do something that probably would give child services a heart attack. She took the shinobi expressway, with her daughter snuggled into her baby backpack.

" Baboo baboo baboo" Naruto babbled excitedly, as the wind ripped past them. Anko let out a laugh, it had been a long time since she roof hopped. Hearing her daughter laugh over the wind, she sped up which only had her daughter nearly frothing at the mouth from excitement. If she was a normal parent, she would be worried for her daughter's sanity, and future persona. But then again her real mom was a hell raiser, as was Anko. So her fear never came to full bare, in fact she would be scared if her daughter was the shy quiet type.

It didn't take long for the lake to come into view, at first she thought she was the first one there, or she got the date wrong as she didn't see anyone. She was tempted to leave. That was until she heard.

"CANNONBALL "

And the sound of splashing, people yelling, and a deep belly laugh echoed through the area. The sight of Genma trying to put Gai into a head lock, only to be picked up and hurled like a sack of potatoes is what Anko came upon. Everyone was dressed casually, with Gai wearing a horrid pair of green spandex shorts. Genmai wearing a pair of black board shorts, Asuma in a tank top with a red pair of board shorts. And Kurenai wearing a red modest one piece bikini. She slowed down, feeling suddenly nervous at seeing her friends again.

It felt so odd seeing the old gang laughing, and chatting merrily. Off a ways was a fire pit with an array of food cooking. The smells tickled her nose and nearly made her drool. She felt like the odd one out all over again. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you looked at it. Naruto's laughter had caught the attention of Kurenai who stood up, and smiled warmly.

" Anko, I am so glad you came."

_Otherwise I would have hunted you down, and skinned you alive. _ Anko grinned at the veiled threat.

" Yeah, I had nothing better to do any ways." She replied, trying to hide her sudden surge of nervousness. Kurenai smiled softly, understanding crossing her face when Anko quickly looked to the rest of the now quiet group. Taking the shorter woman by the hand, she guided her and Naruto over to a shaded area under a large oak tree.

The silence was deafening as everyone watched their long lost comrade with baby in toe being led to the large tree. It was surreal for them all to see Anko. Ever since she vanished they were all worried for her, each of them had secretly tried to find her, but had failed. They even tried to trick the Hokage into giving them some hint or clue as to where she was at, he didn't bite into their ploys and purposely led them in circles. After a couple of months they had given up, that of course didn't mean they were any less worried, or cared any less for her.

They were curious when Kurenai ,five days ago had found them and told them to expect a guest at their next get together. None of them were actually prepared for or suspecting that guest was their friend. A friend who was also now standing with her daughter on the grassy earth. Like everyone who knew her, they were told of what happened. She had given birth to Kakashi Hatake's child just days before the Kitsune attack. Surprise, shock, guilt, confusion were words that couldn't describe how they felt at the revelation.

But here they were, Anko was in front of them alive and well with a very real baby that was wearing a mask. Talk about awkward, Anko didn't dare look them in the eyes, and the group were unsure of what to say. But where there was silence, there was always the one person or thing that would break the tense situation.

" YOSH, THE FLAMES OF THE BLOOMING SUMMER HAVEN BROUGHT TO US OUR LONG LOST COMRADE AND KAKASHI JR!"

And in an instant Anko had been scooped up, and crushed in a bear hug by the loud jovial taijutsu practitioner. The rest of the friends soon began smiling, and laughing, surrounding the young mother. Ambushed by a flurry of questions, she was fortunate that Kurenai somehow had managed to pry Gai off of her, at times he didn't know his own strength. The young mom didn't mind at all that her ribs might have been cracked. Her nervousness had melted away like the winter snow when her friends surrounded her.

_They aren't mad? _She thought, and looked over to Kurenai who had a knowing smile on her face. The black haired beauty gave a simple nod, and Anko scowled, the woman had abducted her baby, again. Not that Naruto cared, she was enjoying the attention.

" So is this little tyke the reason ya have been avoiding us Anko-chan?" came the lazy drawl of then senbon chewing shinobi. Her smiled dipped a bit, and Anko sighed. She looked to each of her friends, friends who were surrounding her like a protective barrier. These were people that she couldn't lie to.

" Yes, and no." she said softly, fully aware of the curious looks being sent to her. " I am sure you can tell she isn't my kid. Not by birth anyways, she…she was sensei's."

" Orochimaru?" Asuma asked. Anko glared at him, he shrank away, and smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but who else do you call sensei?"

" Kushina Uzumaki."

The group fell into a shocked silence. Mouths unhinged like venus fly traps, and Genma actually dropped his senbon. The group thanks to Kakashi, knew who Kushina was. The young man practically lived with the exuberant red-head. The news gave way to even more questions. Questions that Anko avoided being flooded with by raising her hand, and stilling her friend's voices before they could come to bare.

" The third Hokage, he asked me to take Naruto in. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kitsune into her, apparently it was the only way to stop it. With all of her family either being forced to leave or dead. Apparently I was the closest thing to family she had. To protect her, since she is the Fourth's daughter, and the new container of the nine tailed kitsune, she was made Naruto Hatake, and my daughter. I hated the story, and still do. But it worked, nobody has really snooped around, and for the most part we are left alone. It's just she now has to deal with the same scorn I deal with due to my association with Orochimaru."

" As for not being in touch with you, I was scared you would hate me. Plus I guess if I didn't associate with you, a part of me prayed I would wake up, and Kakashi would be alive. I was stupid, I understand that now. And I am sorry."

" Anko." Gai said gently, earning her attention. His usual jovial smile was gone, replaced by a sincere one. " What you did was very noble. Kakashi-kun, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, they would be proud of you, I know this because we are. Kakashi was my rival, but more so he was my best friend. And I swear as the beautiful green beast I will do all that I can to assist you."

" We all will, and her secret is safe with us. You are family, and we protect our own." Someone else said, who said it, she wasn't sure as she was too caught up in registering Gai's comforting words. Anko, despite a tear of joy coming to her eye couldn't help but smile, and hug Gai. She may have thought the man was weird, and possibly a bit bat shit crazy and maybe even asexual. But he was a loyal comrade, and friend.

" Thank you, it means so much. I guess I should introduce you then to Naruto shouldn't I? Kurenai give me my daughter." She growled playfully when the woman tried to run away. Grabbing her daughter, she introduced her.

" Naruto sweetie, this is mommies crazy friends, crazy friends, this is Naruto."

" Hi"

" Hello."

" Baboo, baboo. " Naruto babbled earning a series of awe's and oohs from the tough scary shinobi who were instantly turned into a puddle of mush.

Each shinobi took a turn holding her, and saying how cute she looked with her mask on. But it would be Gai who got the most interesting, and funniest reaction when he held her. Like his boisterous personality, he grinned. " Yosh little masked warrioress. To hold such a foul creature at bay, and to make Anko-chan smile. Your flames of youth burn like an inferno, an inferno I will need to match or I will hop around the village five hundred times on my big toe."

Naruto with her inquisitive blue eyes stared at the man with the shinning teeth, he was weird, loud, and she wasn't sure what to think. The man with the fuzzies on his face was smelly. The other lady who liked to pick her up was gentle, and made her giggle. The other man who was sucking on something that she wanted was mean for not giving her that shiny thing. But this man was weird. He had the funniest looking things on his face. He had very shiny hair, and she liked shiny things. But she wasn't sure how to react so she settled for tilting her head to the side. Staring at him in a bored manner and…

PFFFT

Right in his arms she gave the biggest fart she had done to date. A fart so smelly, that Gai cringed, and actually gagged. And she was pretty sure those weird fluffy things on his head were no longer fluffy now which made her sad. Of course this earned a chorus of laughter that she soon joined in. and her mother ruffling her head saying how proud she was. Not that she understood her mommy mind you, but people were laughing, and that was all that mattered to her.

Soon everyone began to enjoy themselves as the group of friends reunited. Anko had applied some sun screen on her, and Naruto, and took Naruto into the water. Which she seemed to enjoy, and began splashing wildly about. Kurenai, Anko noticed hovered quite close to Asuma, and even helped him rub lotion on his back. She grinned toothily and wriggled her eyebrows when Kurenai looked her way. The ruby-eyed woman blushed, and removed her hands as fast as she could, as if Asuma's broad shoulders burned her.

Genma took Naruto, and took her out for a swim, the senbon chewing man was quite smitten with the little girl. Especially considering she kept trying to get his senbon from his mouth. Gai who was the culprit that did the cannon ball earlier took to working out by the lake shore. If she didn't know Gai, she would say he was trying to show off with his one finger handstand push ups. But Gai didn't have a cocky or arrogant bone in his body. He wasn't the type who would show off for a girl, unless provoked into a challenge. He was like a bear, mixed with a kitten. Most times he was harmless, but provoke him and he would pulverise you.

The day was turning out to be a good day, after an hour of swimming, the group headed over to the roasting food, and were allowing the warm sun to dry them off. Nothing could break the moment, until a new voice called out.

" Sorry I am late, I had to bring my little brother along."

Everyone turned to the new voice, but it was Anko's growl that stopped time itself.

" Itachi?!"

**Chapter two is done. I figured this was a good place to stop this chapter, I could have added more to it, but I figured sometimes less is more. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews. To get six reviews for the first chapter was awesome. And all of them being good reviews too. I do try portray my characters as realistic as possible. I think along the lines of ' how would I feel if I was them? How would I react?' I try to blend in their emotions, without going from one extreme to the other just on the fly. However in saying that we all know a word, or thought or action, anything can trigger our emotion if we are under duress so I try to keep this in mind when writing. Also so nobody flames me, my characters may not seem like the ones we love right now. Also I am open to reader desires, and wants. If you want to see something in this fic, or want something let me know. if I can swing it, and add it into what I already had planned I will. If not I got another Naruto fic planned once I get far enough in this one so I will add it to that fic.**

**Any who that is all for me for now. I am already working out my next chapter which I will have up end of this week or next. Not sure as my wife is eight months pregnant so that does take some of my time.**


	3. The olive branch

**Chapter 3: The olive branch.**

Four years, four long and gruelling years had come and gone since the kitsune attack. And in that time many changes among the Leaf had occurred. First the village had gone back to some form of normalcy, with the wounds of the kitsune attack having scabbed over. The scars were there, as well as the anger. But no longer did Hiruzen fear the village would gather a lynch mob, and revolt.

The villager's anger had simmered, and now their wounds had scabbed over, only occasionally did the past itch. The once storm cloud ridden skies had now patches of blue, which if things continued as they were. The Leaf would once more bask in prosperity. But not all was well with the world however. In fact there were some who were still scorned from the past. To such a degree that currently in the bowels of the Uchiha compound a meeting was taking place among the clan elders. The large cavernous room was lighted with flames, a far cry from the electricity powered village.

The elders and clan head Fugaku had gathered in front of a very large stone that sat against the far wall. The room was thick with tension, the rage that danced in the coal eyes of this family was unsettling. The young man whos at quietly in the corner listened as the voices of his clansmen bellowed through the cave, echoing off the wall. He refrained from frowning, he was saddened at how low his clan had fallen. His clan were supposed to be noble, they were supposed to be leaders with in the village. Yet they reminded him of a pack of dogs fighting over a bone.

" We must do something Fugaku-san. For far too long our requests has been denied by the Third Hokage. He mocks us, in allowing that dead fool to keep our kekei-genkai. His child carries his taint, his widow a disgrace to the title that is kunoichi." One elder growled nasally.

" I agree, we have been punished for transgressions of the past. We have been isolated, and monitored like we are traitors. While those who are related to true traitors are paraded around like a hero. We must tread carefully however. The Hokage is smart, and cautious. If we wish to reclaim our lost property, and to climb the pedestal and claim what is ours we must conceal our tracks. But that is where I have a plan."

The head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku said. His face, much like his voice was strict, and stern, his emotions locked away in a prison where there was no key. He was a tough father, one who showed no love or affection to his family. Even his wife Mikoto, who maybe at one time there was love was even being ostracised by her husband. The sons and wife were strangers now a days to the husband. A man who maybe at one time knew how to smile, and showed kindness. But something over time had changed the young man's father.

The change didn't happen overnight, it was subtle like the ocean's tide. It slowly came to shore, taking its time, replacing love, and affection with strict regulation and a firm hand. Even his wife was not safe from his wrath when angered.

" What is your plan Fugaku-san?" one of the elderly women asked, she was a wrinkled old thing, and in the young man's opinion belonged in a museum. He didn't recall her name, if only because he could care less about who she was. He did know she was related from his mother's side of the family. But that was all he knew.

" Thanks to my sources I have found out that our dear Hokage has taken a great liking to Naruto Hatake, so much so he has donned the title of her grandfather. And we all know how much a grandfather would sacrifice to keep a grandchild safe."

" So we kidnap the girl and woman. Ransom them to the Hokage?"

Fugaku's lips curled up into a sadistic smirk, barely the young man was able to recognise the clan head anymore. He looked more akin to a sociopath or psychopath now. Slowly he felt his muscles tense up with the direction the conversation was taking place. He nearly frowned, and attacked the clan head when the tan skinned man divulged his plan. Admittedly the young man had to admit the plan seemed full proof. Except there was one little flaw with the scheme that was concocted.

" But how do we get close to the girl? She hides her movements, we don't even know where she lives."

" Your concern is duly noted. However we have someone who is already quite close to the demon scum. Itachi." His father's voice boomed. And the young man, Itachi uchiha felt all eyes turn to him. If he were a lesser warrior, he would probably be unnerved with so many ' prestigious' individuals looking directly to him. But Itachi was no ordinary shinobi, he was a prodigy who's skill rivalled that of dog, crows mentor.

His name was already becoming well known, and if he remembered correctly, the bingo book had him listed as an a-rank bounty with a caution attached to his name. He nearly allowed his pride and ego to shine through at the thought of the warning label given to him. But he crushed his arrogance like a bug, refusing to let his pride get a hold of him.

" Father." His own equally deep voice lacked any emotion or feel to it, it was empty like a barren well. He had learned the hard way to never show emotion around his dad. A kunai and fire jutsu was a quick way to learn how to act around his progenitor.

" You're within her circle of friends correct?"

_No_

" Yes."

Fugaku rubbed his chin in thought, and closed his eyes as he let his cunning mind finalise his grand scheme that would allow his clan to right the wrongs of the past. And to remind the village of just who his clan was. That they were warriors not to be trifled with, taken advantage of or for granted. His clan would once more rule with the iron fist that had been cultivated over the years into a jealousy that was now shaking the foundation of the village.

" Good, find out everything you can about it. Then report back to me. It is time the Uchiha claimed what should have been ours. Itachi, do not fail me."

The young man bowed his head, taking his queue to leave less he do something foolish. He exited the cave through a winding series of tunnels which eventually opened up to the outside world. The bright light of the sun caused him to wince briefly. The cave that his clan used was so blasted stuffy and dark. He inhaled deeply, cleansing his lungs of the musky dampness. And he finally let his lips sink into a frown as he made his away from that accursed hideout. It seemed his clan was quite serious with pursuing their little revolt.

A revolt that he was the only one in position to stop. That bugged him greatly. As a clansmen he did have some form of family loyalty, even if he held no love for any of them save two members. He closed his eyes as he felt a headache form.

' _Shisui, what would you do? Our clan, they are being consumed by their anger, and jealously. Can't they see that their anger is unjust? That the villagers, Kakashi-san, Anko-chan, Naru-chan. They have done nothing to receive our scorn. That it is their own blindness and disillusioned minds that have crafted, and twisted the truth. What do I do cousin? What would you do?'_

_F_eeling the weight of the world upon him he looked up to the heavens. The skies were a beautiful shade of bright blue, with only the odd white cloud dotting the vast horizon. Those clouds…funny they were about to be turned into something so dark, and so ugly that only the pits of hell could conjure.

Those blue skies would soon be aligned with the same chaotic madness that blanketed the village four years ago. However unlike then, where they had a savior in the form of Minato, and Naruto Namikaze, there was no hero who would quench the flames of his clan from burning his village. A village he loved, he swore to protect.

But more than that, he didn't know if he could protect _them. _He scowled, which was rare of him to do. Even the people he begun passing by looked to the young heir with concern flickering in their orbs. So lost in his thought he never realised his legs had carried him into the Uchiha district, specifically his home. The large house was all encompassing. Its brick walls, two storey house that was big enough to fit two families. Its large tiled roof with chimney, and view of the lake was a house many wanted. His backyard was lush with many flowers, rose bushes, trees and plants.

Yet for as big, and as beautiful as the house was, it was a reminder of just how vain his clan had become. It was hollow on the inside, any love that the walls protected had leaked out through cracks that formed over time. His mother bless her soul tried her best to keep the family together, but with a staunch, controlling husband who was losing his battle with paranoia. It was hard to smile any more inside this house.

" Sasuke Uchiha put that tomato down now!"

He grinned, true smiles were hard to find, but occasionally one did pop up here and there. Slipping his sandals off. He went to investigate the reason his mother actually raised her voice. The piter-pater of feet sounded like a heard of deer running from a predator. The occasional squeal from his brother, and the stern, but mildly amused voice of his mother came closer as he walked through his house.

Following the noise he walked into the dining room, and had to blink at the scene before him. His mother was standing at one end of the table, and his little brother, Sasuke at the other with a half eaten tomato in his hands, its juices smeared across his face. The predator, or his mother in this case had her hands on the table, and was sending a mild glare to her son.

" Give me the tomato back Sasuke. It will spoil your dinner."

" No, my tomato." He crowed, and took another bite out of the juicy red fruit. Squawking, his mother leapt over their table, and Sasuke climbed under it in haste, escaping his mother's wrath. Itachi watched the scene play before him. Each time his mom moved, Sasuke moved in unison. He had to give it to his little brother, not many had the gall to defy their mother.

" Mother, it is just a single tomato, does it denote chasing him around?"

His mother stopped her pursuit, her eye twitching when Sasuke finished off the little red morsel, earning a groan from her.. Bolting, he ran out the back of the house cackling, leaving an exasperated Mikoto, and an amused Itachi alone. The matriarch let out an amused huff, followed by a chuckle.

" He already took two tomatoes. That boy I swear."

Itachi let out a low chuckle, his mother smirked and shook her head. Sasuke was slowly becoming a little trouble maker. Not as bad as another little devil he knew, but by Uchiha standards, a trouble maker none the less. Following his mom into the kitchen, he sat at on a stool. The nose tickling aroma of home-made tomato soup, with chicken katsu, miso soup infused rice. Normally he would be enticed by the delicate smells, but the clan meeting had left him lacking an appetite.

His brow furrowed, by nature Itachi was a quiet soul, who enjoyed keeping to himself. Never discussing his issues, or his personal life with others. A trait he picked up from his mentor. Despite his skill, and reputation he had remained humble, and free from the pride, and arrogance that had been sewn into his bloodline. Sometimes he wondered if he would be better off to denounce his heritage, move away from the pressure of being clan heir, and the responsibilities forced upon him.

His father made it no secret that he didn't love Itachi, he just saw the youth's skill, and talent that would one day lead in his father's place. He was fine with that, he was an adult and now out of reach of his father's grasp. Especially since Itachi also held a very prestigious title that made him untouchable by anyone else in the village save for the Hokage.

That didn't mean his father couldn't try, or force Itachi in doing things he didn't want. After all his little brother didn't have the Hokage's protection. Or his mother. He scowled. And his mind wandered, bringing up the image of the Uchiha's bane. Anko, and Naruto had done nothing to earn his family's ire. Yet his family was planning something that caused the cold sickly nails of fear to grasp his being. Truly his family had sunk to new lows.

A soft hand on his shoulder drew him from his thoughts. The concerned face of his mother, and the delicate touch of her hand touching his cheek caused a relaxed sigh to part from his lungs.

" What is wrong Itachi-kun?" her voice reflected the concern she had for her son. His changing facial features from frowning, to scowling didn't go past her. If Itachi scowled, or frowned then that meant he was clearly upset or deep in thought about something. Her son was mature, often trying to solve his problems without help. To ask for help meant he was failing, a notion her husband had instilled in him.

But Itachi was still a sixteen year old boy, despite the years of wisdom he held, and his intelligence. He was still her little boy, much like her little terror out back was. " Nothing mother, don't worry about it." He said softly, his predicament was one he would solve on his own. His mother in his opinion had enough to deal with.

" Itachi-kun. Saying not to worry will make me worry silly boy. So what has your knickers in a wad?"

The look Itachi gave made Mikoto giggle. While she took offence to crude language, she wasn't above teasing or using very mild crude humor. Like his two cousins his mother was not like other Uchiha clansmen. She was a gentle loving soul that tried to keep the peace. Yet she was no push over despite retiring from her jounin status upon having Itachi. She was one of the strongest members of his clan. Even his father knew never to raise his hand against her again.

" Mother, my dilemma is my own burden not yours. Do not play to your concern about me, I assure you I am fine."

Mikoto clucked her tongue, turning her attention from Itachi to Sasuke who was outside playing. While internally she was building up her anger, and displeasure. Itachi, was such an open book to her. He was as easy to read as a child's fairy tale. Yet despite the ease of reading the contents, he was very hard to open. An attribute he garnered from his father. She was not dumb nor as naïve as she liked to appear. She knew of the 'secret' clan meetings that often occurred as of late.

She also knew of the hate the Uchiha's had towards a number of people. Specifically Naruto Hatake. She rolled her eyes at thinking of the little child. Only a fool could be conned into believing she was Kakashi's daughter. The red hair, and bright blue eyes was a dead ringer for Minato, and Kushina. She chuckled, to date she had yet to be given an audience with her best friend's daughter. That was something she was needing to fix sooner or later as her god mom. Not to mention she owed Anko a debt, and she was intending to repay her debt to the young mother one way or another.

She recalled the day four years ago when Itachi came home with a black eye. She had asked him what had happened, and he replied he got hit by an irate mother. It took her a whole week to get out of him what happened. And when he finally cracked she couldn't help but feel a mixture of amusement, sorrow, guilt, and hope.

" _Itachi!" Anko gave a guttural growl at seeing the young Uchiha heir approach her and her friends. The young heir barely had time to register the warning tone, before he was knocked on his back side by a vicious left hook. Seeing stars in his vision, he blinked, and shook his head. He gazed up at the fierce woman who still hadn't retracted her fist. The group of friends were stunned into silence, nobody expected Anko's reaction to Itachi. Plus shamefully they forgot Itachi had joined their little circle of camaraderie. _

" _A pleasure to see you again Anko." he deadpanned, rising up he rubbed his eye checking to see if it was cut. He wouldn't admit it, but that cheap shot had actually stung._

" _Cut the shit Itachi why are you here?"_

" _Well I was hoping to enjoy my day off with my little brother, and friends."_

" _Friends? Friends? You have no friends, you're an Uchiha, or did you forget?! Who invited you here you asshole?"_

" _Anko-chan, your flames of youth are too violent for the situation. Itachi-kun has been coming here for quite some time now. He is a good friend, and comrade." Gai said, earning Anko's glare which morphed into shock, and then betrayal._

_Her mouth opened a couple of times, but her words were lodged in her throat. Seeing the hurt in her features Gai approached with a cautious gait, hoping to avoid a physical confrontation with her. His hand extended, he was about to lay it on her shoulder in a soothing manner. But she slapped his hand a way, and glared at the ground. Her bangs fell forward shadowing her eyes._

_Calmly, and almost quietly she spoke._

" _Friend? He is a friend to you?"_

_When the young mother raised her head, her bangs parted revealing a pair of narrowed eyes with fire and anger burning in them. She glowered, and walked over to Kurenai, forcefully taking her daughter from her supposed best friend, and had to squash the guilt from her daughter's protests and seeing the hurt in Kurenai's eyes._

" _In case you have forgotten, let me remind you. The Uchiha clan are not friends. But traitorous arrogant scum bags who wish to dig up my husband's body to remove the Sharingan. All because they feel he has dishonoured the gift he was given by Obito. Yet he used his gift far more honourably then that accursed clan. No you are not a friend Itachi, you and your family are filth. No not filth, lower then filth."_

" _If you call him friend then I am sorry, but we part ways here and now. "_

_Walking over to their things, Anko began to pack up. She couldn't put to words just how betrayed, and hurt she felt. Perhaps the tear that began to trickle down her cheek could, which she furiously rubbed away. Today had been looking like such a promising one, she had mustered her courage and reconciled with her and Kakashi's old friends. _

_But it was all ruined now, thanks to Itachi. She nearly tore the bag by shoving her towel a bit too hard into it. Her friends, she was so confused and angered by them. How could they become friends with a member of the clan who swore a blood feud between them and Kakashi? All because his best friend Obito had given him his Sharingan before passing. A Gift Kakashi held sacred, and used far more honourably then the Uchiha clan had. He alone in his little over a year of using it. had added more jutsu to the Leaf village Library than any other single person._

_Yet the copy wielding clan could not look past that. No they had to focus on the single aspect that Kakashi came from a broken family. He was scum to them, a curse he inherited from his father. He in their eyes was unfit to be a shinobi, despite how many Uchiha he had saved during his tenure as a shinobi. And now one of them had the gall to associate with his friends? Comrades he had bled for? _

_She was appalled. Angered. Hurt. And she was now beginning to shed even more tears. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she stood up, went to pick Naruto up when a hand caught her elbow. Looking to the hand, then up to the owner her mind shut off. Itachi had the audacity to actually touch her? If she was a bull she would be seeing red right now. He removed his hand immediately, took a couple of steps back, than did something that she had seen no Uchiha do._

_He bowed._

" _My apologies Anko Hatake. For both my boldness in stopping you from leaving. But also for my clans past, and current transactions toward your family. I can give no excuse for them. But please believe me when I say I do not share their same point of view as them. I knew your husband, and an honourable, loyal man he was. "_

"_I am humbled, and honored to have known him, even if for a short time. I swear to you that there are those who side with you. And are constantly trying dissuade my clans demands. My promise may not mean anything, but if any of my clan tries to harm your daughter, or you I will personally strike them down. After all a hero should be honored, not condemned right?"_

_Such silver coated words, yet they were just words to her. She had learned long ago that words themselves were meaningless. Her former sensei Orochimaru had taught her that first hand. She eyed him critically, as he kept his head lowered to the grassy floor. She remained motionless, just studying him. She had seen Itachi a few times here and there. Either in the market place with an older beautiful woman, who she figured was his mom. Or he was accompanied by the little boy that was hiding by a tree._

_She also did briefly recall him hanging around Kakashi, and how her flame had nothing but praise for the young man. She liked to think her boyfriend was a good judge of character, and she did trust him. _

" _Anko-chan." came the voice of Genma. She didn't move her head, but he knew he had her attention when she briefly moved her eyes to him._

" _Gai –san and I both vouch for Itachi personally. You weren't there when Itachi stood in front of Fugaku ,and boldly declared how foolish he was in his quest to expel the Sharingan from Kakashi. Nor are you aware that his mother is constantly placing fresh flowers on Kakashi's grave. I apologise, we should have warned you about him coming. But we trust Itachi. Shouldn't that mean something to you?"_

_She hugged herself as she listened to Itachi, and then Genma defending the young boy. She really didn't know what to do. The love of her friends had been reignited on this day, and was also now stuffed before it could fully bloom. All because of Itachi Uchiha. She nearly shook her head in a fit of despair. She recalled Kakashi often talking about how the Uchiha tried to force him to remove his gift._

_She even once was threatened by the Uchiha, and often found Uchiha members stalking her. Kakashi of course kept them at bay, and they had retreated into the shadows. But upon his death they had come out of the wood work and their demands once more took centre stage. As angry as she was at the Lord Hokage, she was grateful he rebuked their demands at having his Sharingan removed from his corpse. That was one of the reasons why she was going to have to make amends with the old man._

_The stable foundation that had been formed was once again in shaky grounds. She wanted to grab her child and just leave, never to associate with her friends again for what she felt as betrayal. Yet some part of her, call it her logic, or motherly side. Or whatever, but something pushed her towards Itachi. Anko by nature was a woman who was full of pride. Especially since she was now a mother, with her pride being showered upon her daughter. But she knew she couldn't be proud of the fact that she had a man on his knees. Especially if this man was so trusted by her boyfriend, and her friends. _

_Time seemed to stand still for everyone, as they waited to see what Anko was going to do. Gai was crouching, preparing to intervene should Anko try and hit Itachi again. Kurenai, watched with hurt, yet hopeful eyes, she felt nearly crushed when Anko took Naruto from her. Not that she could blame her friend. She probably would also be hurt if the enemy of your deceased partner suddenly showed up at a gathering of friends._

_Itachi himself heard Anko approach him, and he could feel her eyes piercing his flesh. Striping him until only his soul was bare. He just hoped she would see that his words were honest. His intention was pure. He wanted to try to bridge the gap his family created with her. _

" _Why would you go against your clan to help us? You are their heir correct?"_

" _Not by choice nor desire. And to judge one person based upon the actions of others is no different than how you are associated with Orochimaru. Is it not?" _

_Anko physically reeled from Itachi's words. His voice was barely heard of the rustling winds. he looked up to meet Anko's gaze, and gave her a soft smile. _

" _I did not mean to upset you, just merely point out that I am not like the rest of my clansmen."_

_A tidal wave of guilt crashed over Anko, washing away her anger, and hurt. She turned her head to the side, if only so Itachi couldn't bear witness to the affect his words had upon her. She picked his statement apart, and tried to find a counter to his proclamation. She was left hanging. She was doing to him what the many citizens of the village had done to her, and Naruto._

_It was unfair of her to associate him with the more self-righteous, stuck up pricks that he had the unfortunate honor of being related to. And in all fairness she never really had associated much with the young man before her. Damn her logic, and damn her friends all knowing looks they were directing to her. Damn Kakashi for being a fine judge of character._

_She huffed, she hated the feeling of being cornered with no escape. The Uchiha condemned Kakashi, and Crow his subordinate was the reason Kakashi died. Which reminded her, she needed to have a chat with the old man as she had often found Crow trailing her and Naruto from the shadows. Something she didn't appreciate, nor want considering she blamed him for Kakashi's death._

_Crossing her arms over her growing chest, she eyed Itachi. His soft smile never once left his face, even though his eye was now bruised. She growled, and punched Itachi again in the eye earning a shocked cry from the group._

"_Let that be a reminder. Rescind on your promise, or if I find any of your clansmen snooping around me or my kid, and I will rip their throat out."_

_Itachi grunted when he was sent on his ass a second time in less than ten minutes. " So I guess I am safe then from being maimed?"_

_She pursed her lips. " For now. I will determine alone if you are one I can trust or not."_

_He nodded, satisfied that he got to live. And that the combustible situation was no more in dangerous then a candle flame in the desert. He rubbed his eye. _

" _So Sasuke and I can stay?"_

_She shook her head, if only because of the innocent question which sounded more like a request. She nodded. She supposed she could trust her friends, and give the punk a chance. Itachi gave a grateful nod, and stood up._

" _Would you like to meet my brother Sasuke? He is only just older then Naruto-chan. Perhaps they could become friends?"_

' _Hell no '_

" _Fine." she grumbled. Everyone let out a cheer. Happy that Anko wasn't storming out of their lives again. _

" _Come I will introduce you to Sasuke…?" he ended his statement with a questionable drawl. During the heated confrontation. Naruto scooted over toward the fascinating boy with dark hair. He had a soft thing much like her own soft toys gripped in his hand, and she wanted it. So since her mommy and every big person was ignoring her. She grabbed the soft thing, and tried to take it from the boy. The result was her pulling the boy down and now smothering him and the soft thing like a pillow._

Mikoto chuckled. Itachi thankfully had taken his camera with him that day. And now she had perfect blackmail for her little son when he got older. And since then, while Anko didn't out right hate Itachi, and try to kill him every time she saw him. She didn't rust wholly just yet.

She frowned. She knew what the supposedly secret Uchiha clan meetings were about, and she disapproved of them. Her heart went out to the single young mother. To raise a child alone in a village that hates bot you and the father? She could only somewhat understand considering many of the villagers didn't trust her own clan.

She sighed, she was so wanting to get to know the young mother. If only to offer advice and help her raise a daughter. Especially considering the target her family had placed upon both the mother and daughter's back. Pursing her lips, she figured she was going to need to take a page out of Kushina's book, and force her way into Anko's life. Mikoto stared at her son who was still sitting lost in thought.

For far too long she had been complacent with her husband, and clan. And with letting Anko raise a child on her own. Especially her best friend's child. She forced back her growl. She was no fool, occasionally from a far she had seen Anko, and Naruto. And caught glimpses of the little girl's red hair. Only one person in the world she knew of had red hair. And bright blue eyes. Still she didn't question the topic, figuring everyone had a really good reason for keeping the secret. So she would play along for now.

Plus she could sort of take a good guess as to what was bugging Itachi. And as a mother, she would be damned if she let the Uchiha's taint tarnish her two boys. If she had to, she would denounce her heritage and move into squander with her sons then let them become corrupted. She would even strike her husband down if needed. after all, her husband married her, and she was the one who was part of the main family house. Not him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she hung up her apron. Today was too nice of a day to spend it cooped up inside the house. " Itachi-kun go fetch Sasuke and lets go out for lunch, and to the park. "

" You wish to go to the park? Now?"

"I didn't stutter Itachi-kun."

' _Today is Monday. And Anko takes Naruto to the park on Mondays. Maybe just maybe I can catch her.'_

While she had long since become a house wife. Her shinobi skills were kept well polished.. And fortunately for all his skills, Itachi wasn't a tracking shinobi. She grinned, not feeling guilty at all during the times she shadowed her son. That was how she found out who Naruto truly was, and also Anko's weekly ritual of going to the park on Mondays. She sent a silent prayer to Kushina, and prayed that Anko would be at the park today. Because she truly did wish to get to know the young mother.

VVVVV

" Can I eat it?"

" No Naruto-chan you can't eat mommy's kunai

" But I wanna eat it. Please mommy."

Anko sighed, and shook her head at her daughter's insatiable appetite. She wondered if her daughter was related to an Akamichi with the way she could eat, yet not get fat. Ever since she had teethed four years ago, she took to chewing on anything and everything. From food, to more dangerous objects that despite Anko's best effort to lock away, her little thief got a hold of.

She scowled and plucked her kunai out of Naruto's tiny hands. That was another trait her daughter had picked up, stealing things. Nothing was safe, from people's wallets, to small weapons, food, especially food. Albeit her sticky little hands didn't snatch in malice, considering she would chomp away on her as she dubbed 'food, or treasah' which Anko was sure she meant treasure.

" I just made you breakfast now be a good girl, mommy has to get dressed."

" No, uh wanna eat it, eat eat eat eat eat eat." Naruto chanted like a mantra. That was her daughter's third trait, a bull headed take crap from nobody attitude. Just ask Sasuke. Each time he tried to take a toy from Naruto, or boss Naruto around, her little daughter would…

" Ow you bit me you little brat." Anko cried in pain. Yes her daughter would hit or bite people if she didn't get her way. And good gods did she have sharp little teeth. Naruto glowered at her mommy, clearly unhappy that the nice shiny thing was taken from her. She liked shiny things, and fluffy things, which is why she liked mommy's big fluffy companion. He was fun to play with, and was so soft.

Both her and her daughter had grown substantially in the last couple of years. Naruto's hair was long enough now to do in a little pony tail. And Anko had matured from a fourteen year old into the body of a young woman.

Even a couple of her friends made comments about her looks which she wasn't sure how to take. She wasn't a vain kunoichi, nor did she date so she took their comments at face value. Also, in the last four years, she had mended her relationship with the Hokage. He had apologised to her in front of her friends during one of their gatherings. Confirming what her friends had said, that he meant no harm with her cover story. He only wanted to make sure nobody would snoop around.

Her friends, each of them held a special place in her and Naruto's heart. Kurenai was the dotting aunt. Asuma was the laid back uncle. Genma was the slightly insane uncle who also became Naruto's personal doctor. Who knew he was a med nin. But Gai, he was the bat shit crazy uncle who always brought the most dangerous fireworks to the party. And let them off all at once.

The last person of their rag tad group she was still unsure of. That was Itachi Uchiha. While he had done nothing to betray the promise he gave her, she still couldn't shake the un-easy feeling she had when he was around. Call it paranoia, but when he smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes. Or he seemed to always be nervous around her. That could also be because she kept punching him when he annoyed her. It didn't help Naruto really liked itachi as well.

Plus his brother, Sasuke. Good lord, that kid and Naruto loathed each other. For four year olds they could fight as good as full fledged jounin. And the young raven haired boy was not adverse to hitting a girl. Or at least Naruto. Often they were broken up with a black eye, or fat lip. She didn't know why they didn't like each other. And the excuse of ' because he is a butt head ' wasn't really a reason to try and eat the boy through her mask.

Perhaps Kurenai was right, punching Itachi in front of Naruto was having an abstract affect on the girl. After all, monkey see monkey do right? Well if Naruto disliked Sasuke she wouldn't lose sleep over it. After all Obito to date had been the only good Uchiha. Even if she didn't know him while he was alive, she had seen the profound effect the young man had on her late boyfriend. But Itachi. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to him than meets the eye.

Call it what you will, but with most of his clan constantly trying to exhume Kakashi's Sharingan. Both in life and death. And also because of how they treated her when she was first brought back to the village. Some wounds just took a lot longer to heal, and some never fully healed.

" Mommy."

" What brat?"

" Can we go to the park today please?"

Anko smiled, loving it when Naruto called her mother or mommy. It was strange, originally she felt like a guardian, or care taker, and nothing more. and now she felt like she was Naruto's mother. Kakashi had been a rock for her. Having brought her back from the egde. But Naruto, her daughter truly had saved her soul. She loved the little girl more then anything in the world. Even Kakashi.

And ever since Naruto began calling her momma, or mommy. Her bond with Naruto grew. The past was now just that the past. She no longer cried over Kakashi or her family, sure she visited the memorial stone and graves once a week. But her tears had long since dried up.

That didn't mean life was all peachy king. People still treated her like the plague, and her daughter too. And her savings had dwindled to near nothing, forcing her to take d-rank missions. But the meagre pay was just getting them by. And any inheritance from Naruto's real parents couldn't be claimed until her heritage as revealed. And Kakashi, she refused to spend the money she got from him on their day to day income. That would be given to Naruto when she reached proper age. So that meant she was going to need to take some c-rank and b-rank missions.

" Momma I wanna go to the park!" her child yelled out, snapping her from her thoughts. Though Naruto's beloved mask did hide most of her pouting face. It didn't the annoyance in her cobalt eyes.

" Alright alright twerp, lemme go get dressed."

VVVVV

The park in question that today fate had decided to use as its catalyst was one of the more used parks. While it wasn't smaller than other parks it was located more by the shinobi district. So most of the civilians didn't venture to it. It was a common theme, shinobi and civilians didn't mingle together in the Leaf village. With the shinobi viewing the citizens as ungrateful cows who didn't understand their ways. And the civilians saw the shinobi as antisocial killers. Yet despite this divided line, both parties needed one another.

Which was why it was a common sight to see many shinobi families here, Naruto had already arrived with her mother. And the two had taken to playing a game of war with water balloons as they raced around the park. There was the usual monkey bars, a large towering slide, jungle gym, and various other playground equipment.

Currently Naruto was hiding in a long winding cave that was burrowed into a hill. She clenched a water balloon in her hand, as she watched her mother through a small window carved from the hill. Her mother was walking around aimlessly, tossing a water balloon into the air with her hand as she faked searched for her child.

" Oh where oh where can my hellion be. Oh where or where can my hellion be." She chanted over and over in a singsong manner. Occasionally Anko would dive under the slide, or run behind a tree in dramatic fashion, as if she had found her target. Little did Naruto know was that her mom was slowly circling towards the little bunker she was hiding in.

Naruto giggled when her mom threw a water balloon at the bench. " Damn it I thought I had you munchkin. Wow you are so good at hiding. I don't think I could possibly find you."

Naruto giggled again, and watched her mother disappear from the little window. Frowning as everything went silent. She couldn't hear her mom, she could definitely smell her, but not hear or see her. But while she could smell her, she couldn't really tell where her mother was. So crawling through the tunnelled out bunker she climbed up the little ladder that lead up to the grassy hill.

She squealed because she spotted her mother who stood over the top of the exit wearing a shit eating grin, and gripping the large water balloon. Dropping down the ladder into the bunker, Naruto began to run off. Anko cackled, and dropped inside which proved to be stupid considering the tunnel was designed for kids, and not for adults. Which meant Naruto could out run her.

" Get back here you brat." She cried out when her daughter pelted Anko with a water balloon. Now her chest was wet, with some of the water splashing her face. Chasing her laughing daughter through the winding tunnels. She barely caught up to her daughter who was making a mad dash for the tunnels opening.

" Gotcha." She shouted, and threw her water balloon. She gawked when her daughter dropped to the floor, letting the water projectile sail over her head. Seconds later the sound of it popping, followed by a groan and a concerned female voice.

. " Oh my, Itachi are you okay?"

' _Oh crap. ' _ Anko thought. Having guessed at what her balloon collided into.

" Hahahaha Tachi got hit, Tachi got hit." Her daughter chanted through her fits of laughter. Anko flushed red, and actually looked apologetic as she got out of the tunnel. Her embarrassment was immediately erased at the sight of Itachi Uchiha, doubled over with his hands resting over his groin.

Anko cackled. " Well, now I know why I missed Naruto. My water balloon must have sensed you coming."

" I am pleased that you find my pain amusing Anko-san." He drawled sarcastically. Slowly he stood up, his pants completely soaked, with the remnants of the water balloon nearby.

" It looks like you peed your pants Tachi." Naruto giggled. Anko snorted in laughter. " You know I thought you Uchiha were like potty trained at kunai point. Do you need a diaper Itachi?"

" Hey don't make fun of my brother stupid head." Sasuke shouted, coming to the aid of his brother.

" I am not stupid you're stupid you big butt head." Naruto fired back at the raven haired boy. Both scowled, but only one was noticeable.

" Sasuke Uchiha, what have I told you about using that language?" The same female voice from moments ago scolded.

" That if I don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." He pouted.

" Good boy."

Anko spotted Mikoto Uchiha, matriarch of the Uchiha clan, and someone who she truly wished to never see for as long as she lived. Itachi she tolerated if only because he yet to give her a reason to want to kill him. But the rest of his clansmen she loathed. Their campaign against her boyfriend, and the hate they displayed for her and her daughter suddenly burrowed out of the hole she had placed those memories in.

" Uchiha-san." She said not so politely. Her guard immediately erected, she moved close to her daughter, In case the older woman dared to try anything. Mikoto gave a polite smile.

" Anko-san. It is good to see you."

Anko clucked her tongue. " I wish the same could be said about you."

Mikoto frowned. The hostility presented to her she expected, but not to such a degree as this. Turning to Itachi. " Why don't you take Sasuke and go play. " Itachi nodded, knowing not to argue with his mother. He bowed to Anko. " I am sorry had I known she wished to go to the park because you would be here. I would have diverted her to another one. Please forgive me."

Anko didn't respond, in fact she didn't even look at Itachi, she kept her eyes locked onto the taller woman. Mikoto waited for Itachi and Sasuke to move out of earshot and let her smile slip into a frown. " Do you wish for your daughter to hear us speak?" she asked, nodding to the little child.

Anko raised a brow.

" Why? Don't you want her to know the truth about your clan? About how you treat those who are actually honourable, loyal, and are good? Sorry if I don't want to lie to my daughter, and place your clan upon a podium they do not belong on."

" You're right, but I doubt you wish for her to know the truth about her heritage now do you?"

If Anko had a kunai, Mikoto knew she would have become its sheath. The burning anger, shock, and fury that danced across her beautiful features was to such a degree that even the most crazed beast would run away from. But Mikoto was no beast. Nor was she afraid of Anko.

" Naruto. How about you take the rest of the water balloons and go beat up Itachi okay? Mommy has to have a nice long talk with this lady here."

' _Before I kill her.'_

"Okay mommy. " Naruto ran off, and ran over to the bucket that was filled with the rubbery projectiles. Anko smiled, when not seconds later the sound of water balloons bursting, and the crying voices of the siblings echoed out. Like music to her ears, she couldn't help but chuckle when Naruto pegged Sasuke in the head. Only for the boy to make a mad dash to the same bucket, and an allout free for all water balloon fight ensued.

" I give you three minutes to say what you want before I kill you right here and now Mikoto-san."

She said in a deathly calm voice. Never once did her eyes leave her daughter or the water fight. Using chakra, she maximised her senses, her muscles, and tendons tightened in preparation for a fight. Her nostrils flared, her eyes dilated. The sounds of the birds, the rustling of leaves grew louder, and louder. The scent of the earth, and pine trees, of nature itself commanded her nose.

Slowly she turned to face the taller woman, who Anko had to admire, because she didn't even flinch at the murderous glare she sent. Without saying a word, Anko walked over to one of the benches, and Mikoto quietly followed. Wisely she didn't sit down like the younger mom did. Instead she remained standing.

" Naruto, she resembles Kushina, and Minato so much. It's almost painful to see her. The perfect blend of the unruliness of Minato's hair with Kushina's fiery color. And those blue eyes. It is a good thing you are doing, raising her. It must have been hard at times to do it alone."

" She is my daughter, so I don't know what you are talking about." Anko tried to hide the surprise in her voice. But by the ' really?" look she received, she knew she failed.

" How do you know?" she asked fearfully.

Mikoto sighed, and sat next to Anko. Not too close, but close enough. Her heart went out to the young mom. To have to raise a child on your own, when you were still a child. She doubt she could have done that. She lowered her head, resting her elbows on her knees, and rest her chin upon her folded hands.

She watched her sons play with Naruto who just got pegged by a water balloon and let out a string of words that no kid should know. Little own how to use them. Something that irked her considering she hated foul language. She laughed though, reminded clearly of her tomboy best friend.

" I miss them too you know. Kushina, and Minato. They were my best friends. It's easy to see the family resemblance. Besides Kakashi had grey hair, you violet. And you would have been too young to be her mother, unless you got knocked up when you were thirteen. Which if I recall which was how old you were give or take a few months. And I doubt you are the type to just go sleeping around with any guy."

Impressed Anko nodded slowly, she didn't detect any hostility from the raven haired woman. But she wouldn't let her guard down. She would never forgive herself if she did and something happened to her daughter because she became lax.

" I don't know if I want to hug you or slap you to be honest Anko."

She frowned. " What? Why? If anything I should be murdering all of you Uchiha for how you treated Kakashi."

" Please don't call me that, my name is Mikoto. I do not associate myself with the rest of my clan, nor do I share their same point of views. I never believed Kakashi did anything wrong. In fact he used the Sharingan more honourably then the rest of my clan combined. You did well raising her, I respect that, and you for taking on a child that isn't yours."

" From what I just witnessed, and with what Itachi tells me you love her, and she loves you. I am glad Kushina's child is being looked after. But I could kill you because that is my goddaughter and I should have been allowed to visit."

" Stop bullshitting with me, you and your clan are nothing but assholes, and scumbags. What do you really want?"

The slap from Mikoto stunned Anko into silence. Her head snapped to the side violently. the Her cheek reddened, and delicately she traced her hand across the forming welt.

" Young lady watch your mouth. I can understand your anger, and hostility for my family. But not everyone is out to get you. The whole world isn't your enemy, so stop trying to play the victim. Stop living in the past. You're not the only one that my clan has hurt, and you are not the last."

Gently Mikoto took Anko's hand into her own. The wide eyed mother swallowed hard. Still dazed from the slap, she lost her train of thought, with any retort dying on her lips.

" Look me in my eyes if you think I am lying to you. Is it right to judge everyone based upon the actions of a select few? Itachi doesn't know this, but I have shadowed him at times. And even you when out in public. It is how I learned of your weekly routine of coming to this park. Itachi has been loyal to you Anko, never once has he divulged any details of where you go, where you live. Despite the pressures he receives from his father, and elders that he tries to hide from me."

" I have seen how the people of this village treat you, my family. And it disgusts me. To think that people can be so blind, so full of hate that they would ostracize those who protect them. I know of the Kyuubi sealed inside of her. After all if Hashirama-kun was forced to seal it inside of his wife. And if we deem him our founding Kage as the strongest shinobi ever in the leaf. Then how could Minato-kun stop it if his own skills is dwarfed by The first Hokage? And plus Kushina once told me of her status as the beasts container. Minato would never sacrifice another child if he wasn't willing to do so with his own."

" It pains me knowing your daughter's heritage, her family, even you have to be sheltered from a society that should protect you. That should love and worship the ground you walk on because you alone are raising the little girl who is protecting us all from the Kitsune."

" Yet to judge me, and Itachi, and Sasuke like my clan judges you. What makes you any better then those who treat you as an outcast?"

The sorrow that Mikoto poured from her soul whether she wanted it or not struck a deep chord inside of Anko. Her friends, bless them helped her get over her loss. So much so that she truly thought she was rid of the past, rid of her anger towards the villagers treatment of her, and her child. And right now she wanted nothing more then to return the slap she got to its rightful owner. But she didn't have the strength to do so. In fact she didn't even have the strength to lift her head when it lowered.

The ground it was fascinating her right now. Capturing her attention which she was grateful for, because Anko wasn't sure if she could raise her head and look at her child, or Mikoto without crying. Damn it, she was confused now. She wanted to feel hate for this woman who belonged to that tarnished clan. But she couldn't. She felt Mikoto massaging her hand lightly.

" Itachi told me he vowed to keep you safe, even if he has to stand against his own blood. I too vow the same thing. "

" Why? I hate you, your clan, what they have done. Or don't you know that I would be more than happy to slit some of your family's throats."

Mikoto chuckled darkly. " Oh I know, I have seen Itachi come home with a black eye, and Sasuke with a fat lip. A mother's love is a mother's love. I would do anything to protect my sons. Even if it means denouncing who I am." She said sadly, Anko finally looked up, noticing the tears that lightly welled in Mikoto's eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to what Mikoto said then what she let on. She shook that thought away, she couldn't invest in the woman's own personal issues right now.

" I love my husband. But I loved Kushina who was a sister to me too. Besides, didn't your ' husband' have a unique creed that he lived by? What was his mantra again? She asked, placing a finger under her chin in thought.

" Those who break the rules are trash, those who abandoned their friends, comrades and those in need are lower than trash."

Mikoto smiled, and nodded. " A good code to live by. My clan maybe lower then trash, but I would never abandon my goddaughter to the wolves, or her mother."

" I am not asking you for help."

Mikoto grinned. " Never said you will. Nor do you have the choice though. I intend to get to know my goddaughter. If I need to I will hunt you down you know."

A deafening, but not stressful silence befell the two women. One was lost in their own little world, collecting, analysing, and calculating the words spoken to her. She used every ounce of her skill to try to find any crack, any hidden meaning or trace of deceit in those silver coated words, and promises. Sadly she was found wanting.

It was a lot to take in for her. The realisation that while the past was the past, secretly she realised she still clung to it. That the memories of yesteryear while golden were still oh so very dark, and tormenting. And that her heart, and soul still ached and craved something she would never have. Even with her friends surrounding her and her child. Anko realised that she still felt lonely, that there was something she was missing. She first thought it was the warmth and comfort of a man. And while she would be lying if she didn't miss being loved, and made loved to by Kakashi.

There was that one thing that she only for the briefest of moments with Kushina, and Naruto's grandma had. And that was a mother figure. Someone who would be willing to help her, guide her and tell her without feeling it required of them that she was doing okay. Someone who would not sugar coat the truth, who would be firm yet gentle, strict, but fair. Plus added to this she did feel guilty, if only because if what the dark haired beauty next to her said was true. She in her quest to distance herself, in her passion to hate and curse the Uchiha clan to hell and back.

She ended up depriving her daughter of someone who if the words spoken to her were true would love her child. But she was torn. Because while Itachi, and Mikoto could be telling the truth, and would protect her. They were still a part of the clan that hated her.

" Besides I would very much like for my sons to have some friends. Their own clan alienates them because they are unlike the rest of them. Their own father even holds them in contempt. Plus Itachi likes you Anko."

Anko was slightly surprised. " No he doesn't. besides he is younger than me."

" By two years. You are eighteen he is sixteen. Itachi is skilled. If he truly wanted to he would never come home with a black eye. He lets you hit him."

" Bull crap. I hit him because he sucks, plain and simple." She said childishly, and crossed her arms. Slightly affronted of Mikoto's statement. Anko was the strongest kunoichi of her age group, even full fledged jounin feared her. And Itachi, he was like a marsh mellow. Soft, and compassionate, not ruthless like her teacher trained her to be in a fight.

" Tell you what. Why don't we make a bet. You face Itachi in a fight, he wins I get free access to seeing my goddaughter, and you hand your address over to me. He wins. And I will give you three a-rank ninjutsu scrolls from the Uchiha library and the promise to leave you alone. Deal?"

She licked her lips, three a-rank scrolls from the Uchiha clan? Hot damn. It was widely known of the amount of jutsu that clan possessed. And to be given free reign. " Any three that I want.?" She asked with a raised brow. Mikoto nodded, and extended her hand. Greedily Anko shook on it.

" You are going down." She said in triumph, her face splitting into a grin. It was perfect. She would gain three new jutsu and this woman would be forced to leave her alone. Mikoto for her part, smiled demurely at the younger girl, as if she already knew the outcome of the fight.

" I got his pants, get em Sasuke."

A loud scream caught their attention. Turing to the noise Mikoto let out a light laugh, while Anko's eyes widened and her face turned crimson. While she may not have liked Itachi that much. Seeing Itachi drenched, his shirt clinging to his body outlining his muscles. And wearing no pants with only his shirt covering his more private areas. She blushed.

' _Holy crap he is actually pretty well built.' _

Was the last thought before the partially naked Itachi ran by them avoiding the rain of water balloons with one of them hitting Anko in the face. Seconds later the blushing mother took part into the fight, that Mikoto soon joined in after. For now with the seriousness of the conversation, the bet, and the stirring of her emotions forgotten. Anko had learned a valuable lesson that day. That while Sasuke and Naruto were enemies. When they teamed up, they were a force to be reckoned.

**Author note:**

**I apologise with x-mas and my wife being pregnant some stuff came up, I haven't updated as soon as I wanted.. At first I re-edited this chapter 5 times before I settled on the finished piece. I felt like I rushed it, and it is jumping from one part to another, but I do hope you like it. now that I got this chapter out the funner stuff to write will come. **

**There maybe delays only due to my wife is due to give birth in the next 4 weeks so if I do not post right away. It is nothing to do with me having writers block I promise. I also hope I shed some more light on why Anko hates the Uchiha clan in this chapter. I thought of them hating Kakashi for having the Sharingan, because all but Itachi, Obito before he became tobi, and Shisui were pricks. And I feel they probably would have wanted the sharingan removed from Kakashi. This is my own feelings so if you disagree then you disagree. But it is the basis for Anko and the Uchiha feud which I got a lot of stuff planned for.**

**Also I know have focused mostly on Anko this will change to focus on the Uchiha, and Narto and Sasuke more. Surprisingly I enjoyed writing the talk with Mikoto and Anko. And it ried to do it from a more mature point of view. Friends are just friends, they give great advice. But usually will tell you what you want to hear, not what you need to hear. Hence why mikoto seemed more stern then Anko's friends.**

**Thunderclaw I did read your request with chakra chains. I cannot say what skills I am giving Naruto or anyone. I wont reveal anything else so if I cannot answer your questions I apologise as it would ruin stuff. **


End file.
